Owls and Tridents
by Alada Demon
Summary: Traducción. Drabbles con un Percy estilo Punk! Temas centrados en el romance y el humor. Percy / Annabeth.
1. Lucha conmigo

_**Owls and Tridents**_

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de HopelessOwls y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota del autor: Enserio me gusta mucho un Percy estilo Punk! y quería escribir algo sobre ello.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, mientras recorría con aire ausente los dedos sobre los gráficos en frente de ella. El portátil de Dédalo se encontraba abierto, con la pantalla llena de gráficos y esquemas. Annabeth frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, mirando los diseños que simplemente no podía trabajar.<p>

Hace una semana, Quirón y el señor D. habían anunciado un nuevo concurso en el campamento –algo parecido a una carrera de carros, pero con algunas dificultades más añadidas. Obstáculos en formas de monstruos y laberintos. Y, por supuesto, la cabaña de Atenea ganaría.

Annabeth levantó la mirada cuando un golpe seco sonó desde la puerta de su cabaña. Percy se encontraba de pie, con los brazos tatuados cruzados por el pecho y sonriéndole. "Preocupada porque voy a patear tu trasero", preguntó mirando los planes de la computadora portátil.

Annabeth lo cerró de golpe, jadeando. "¿Qué? ¿Crees qué podrás vencerme?"

Percy sonrió, pasándose una mano por su cabello estilo mohawk* teñido de azul y dando zancadas por la habitación. Cogió el diseño del carro de Annabeth y lo inspeccionó de cerca. "Sé que te voy a vencer, porque mi carro es mejor que todo este montón de mierda".

Annabeth agarró el diseño de las manos de Percy y comenzó a limpiar su escritorio. "Lo deseas, Sesos de alga. Pero tú no vas a tener ninguna oportunidad ", le dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y dejando todo el desorden encima de su cama.

Annabeth se quedó inmóvil mientras los brazos de Percy le rodeaban la cintura. Él se río en su oído, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "¿Eso crees?", susurró.

"Si".

"¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que vas a vencerme?"

"Soy mucho más inteligente que tú y soy la mejor luchadora…"

Percy le pellizcó los lados. "Bueno, definitivamente eres más inteligente que yo, no hay argumento allí, pero yo soy el mejor luchador".

"Uh-uh. ¿Entonces quién salvó tu estúpido trasero cuando la semana pasada decidiste ir al bosque solo?".

"Tú no salvaste mi trasero", dijo Percy con indignación, soltando la cintura de Annabeth.

"Sí lo hice", dijo Annabeth dándose la vuelta.

"Claro que no".

"Claro que sí".

Los ojos verdes de Percy brillaron. "Entonces solo hay una forma de arreglar esto".

"¿De qué manera?", lo desafió Annabeth.

"Lucha conmigo. En este momento".

"¿En la cabaña?".

Percy sonrió. "¿Asustada de una pequeña pelea?"

Annabeth entrecerró los ojos y amarró su cabello en una coleta. "Adelante, Jackson".

* * *

><p>"Te dije que yo era la mejor luchadora", se regodeó Annabeth, mirando a su novio que tenía una mala cara.<p>

"Esto no prueba nada", se quejó.

"En verdad, yo creo que sí. Ahora, admítelo. Soy la mejor luchadora".

"¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?"

"No te dejaré levantarte", dijo Annabeth sonriendo. Había tacleado a Percy en diez minutos y ahora estaba a horcadas sobre él, sosteniéndole ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

Percy lo consideró. "¿Y si no quiero qué lo hagas?", le dijo, dándole una media sonrisa arrastrando el pirsin* de su labio.

"¿Quieres quedarte tendido en el suelo?", le preguntó Annabeth confundida.

"Bueno", murmuró Percy perversamente. "Hay algunas…", Annabeth hizo un sonido entre un chillido y un gemido cuando Percy rodó sus caderas contra las suyas. "…ventajas en esta posición".

Annabeth se río antes de inclinarse a besarlo. Percy apretó sus labios contra los de ella, deslizando la punta de su lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos. "Sigo siendo el mejor luchador", dijo entre dientes contra su boca. Annabeth quizo comenzar a discutir, pero en su lugar se topó con la lengua de Percy en su boca y sus caderas chocando contra las de ella. Gimiendo, ella decidió que no valia la pena detenerse para probar su punto, ya que podía discutir por ello más tarde.

* * *

><p>*Mohawk, mohicano o iro es un estilo de corte de cabello donde se rapan ambos lados de la cabeza dejando una larga franja de cabello en el centro, que algunos conocen como cresta. (En lo especial a mi me encanta, claro que dependiendo de cómo lo luzcan)<p>

*Conocido en piercing, pero adaptada la palabra al españolo como pirsin.

Yey! Hoy día no más terminé de traducir Anticipation y mandé el mensaje a la autora HoppelessOwls para dejarme traducir esta historia y wiii...apenas me llegó su mensaje de permiso traduje el capítulo. Ya saben que el link para el fic original se encuentra en mi perfil, y por el momento son 7 capítulos...por el momento :3

Esta vez no demoraré en traducirlo!...En primer lugar porque tengo una amiga mía que no va a dejar de acosarme y que si no puedo subir ella lo hará XD.

Agradecería sus reviews, follows y favoritos.

Y por favor avísenme si hay un fallo en la corrección para traducirlo de inmediato

Besos

Alada Demon


	2. Trazando

**Owls and Tridents**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de HopelessOwls y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth se inclinó sobre Percy, su pelo rubio cayendo sobre su hombro desnudo. Ella pasó distraídamente los dedos por los muchos tatuajes en el pecho y brazos de Percy, sonriendo cuando ella encontró el de su nombre. Recordó el día en que él lo obtuvo.<p>

Había sido durante su segundo aniversario y cuando Percy se lo había mostrado a ella, su nombre escrito con tinta permanente en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón; se había quedado sin habla por casi cinco minutos. Nunca olvidaría la mirada feliz en el rostro de Percy mientras ella lo miraba.

"Mmm", murmuró Percy, mirándola con los ojos adormilados. "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Annabeth se río un poco. "Nada", sonrió.

"Eso hace cosquillas", gimió Percy cuando Annabeth trazó los tatuajes sobre sus costillas. Percy estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y arqueó la espalda, bostezando enormemente. Annabeth sonrió levemente mientras él se revolvía el mohawk.

"¿Qué hora es?", gruño, mirando la ventana por encima de su cabeza.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros. "Las nueve".

Percy gruño en medio de un bostezo y se dio la vuelta, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Annabeth y enterrando la cara en su pelo rizado. "Demasiado temprano", refunfuño.

Annabeth se echó a reír y pateó las mantas hasta sus piernas, trazando el tatuaje de búho en el antebrazo de su novio. Ella sonrió cuando Percy besó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Eso todavía hace cosquillas", murmuró.

* * *

><p>No sé por qué me eh demorado tanto con este capítulo cuando era tan corto T.T...Supongo que por todo el alborto por el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga durante toda esta semana XD. Pero ya esta!...Es bien corto pero a mi me encanto :3.<p>

Creo que publicaré el tercer y cuarto capítulo este domingo y lunes, porque el lunes en la noche me voy de viaje a méxico y estaré desconectada durante una semana de internet T.T, pero da igual! Saldré de mi país wiii :D

Agradecería sus reviews, follows, and favorites :3 y como siempre, si hay una parte que no se entienda del capítulo háganmelo saber para corregirlo :D

Ya saben que el link de la historia original y de la autora están es mi perfil

Besos

Alada Demon

PD: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado pero el cual celebramos Dark - Rose 3


	3. Baile

**_Owls and Tridents_**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de HopelessOwls y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

* * *

><p>Percy se mordió el labio, su lengua girando ausentemente por el aro que rodeaba su labio inferior. "Annabeth", susurró con voz ronca. "¿Tenemos que hacer esto?"<p>

"Sí", le contestó ella con firmeza, acariciando su pecho musculoso.

"¿Pero tenemos que hacerlo vestidos así?", preguntó, su usual voz grave se estaba convirtiendo en aguda.

"Sí", le dijo divertida. "Honestamente, Percy, actúas como si llevar una corbata fuera una tortura. No es tan malo".

"Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no te sientes como si te estuvieras ahogando cada vez que respiras".

Annabeth se río y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Percy, pellizcando su cadera. "Vamos, sesos de alga, es solo un baile".

"Pero estaremos bailando delante de todos".

"¿Te preocupa que vayas a hacer el ridículo?", preguntó Annabeth sonriendo.

Percy frunció el ceño. "No, no estoy preocupado de avergonzarme a mí mismo", se pasó una mano por el mohawk, desordenando su cabello azul, no ocultando del todo su expresión nerviosa.

Annabeth se río, inclinándose de puntillas para la comisura de los labios de Percy, sintiendo el aro bajo sus labios. "Espera aquí, tengo que vestirme".

Percy se quejó en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Cuando Annabeth volvió, la mandíbula de Percy cayó. Ella llevaba un vestido plateado que parecía fluir por su cuerpo como una cascada de seda. La tela ondulaba mientras caminaba, una pequeña abertura revelaba su bronceado muslo. El vestido era escotado, los ojos de Percy se ampliaron mirando el pecho de Annabeth.<p>

Sus ojos grises se movían sobre él, con un brillo de diversión. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, solo…te ves hermosa", murmuró.

Annabeth parpadeó antes de sonreír alegremente. Percy le devolvió la sonrisa. Su sonrisa nunca lo hacía sentir confundido, lo cual era porque se aseguraba de decirle a Annabeth lo hermosa que era tan seguido como podía.

"¿Listo para bailar?", le preguntó ella.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Percy. "Annabeth", se quejó. "¿Enserio tengo que...?"

"¿Prefieres que baile con otra persona? Podria pedirle a Jason… o tal vez Leo quiera bailar conmigo".

"No", gruño Percy.

"Ya me lo imaginaba. Ahora vámonos", dijo Annabeth, tirando a Percy fuera de la cabaña. El frunció el ceño a su espalda, preguntándose cómo ella lo convenció de asistir a este baile.

Cuando entraron a la arena, se había convertido en una pista de baile; Percy se quejó en voz alta. Era horrible – peor de lo que había imaginado. Había luces brillantes esparcidas por todo el lugar, envueltas alrededor de las columnas y encima de las gradas de piedra. Percy podía ver mesas abiertas, tazones de ponche y bocadillos sobre la parte superior de los manteles blancos.

Todo el campamento parecía estar allí, todos usando vestidos y trajes de etiqueta. Al menos Annabeth no le había hecho vestir nada de eso. Estaba usando una camisa azul oscuro que Annabeth insistió que fuera del mismo tono que su cabello, con un chaleco desabrochado que era del mismo color que el vestido de Annabeth.

Cuando Annabeth lo arrastró hacia la Arena, ocasionó varios silbidos de sus amigos y un montón de comentarios acerca de ser dominado. Él frunció el ceño a todos, deseando poder sacar su espada y golpear a alguien en la cara. Pero Quirón había dicho que no habría armas en el baile, que este iba a ser una "función amigable" o algo por el estilo.

Annabeth se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile y sonrió. Al ver la expresión de felicidad en su rostro, Percy suspiró. Ella se veía tan feliz, rodeada de las luces y las demás parejas. Percy decidió que valía la pena la humillación y el dolor, si eso la hacía feliz.

Percy acercó a Annabeth, apoyando ambas manos en su cintura. Annbeth envolvió las de ella en el cuello de Percy y él la atrajo hacía él, presionando su pecho contra el suyo. Estaba seguro de que había una regla en este baile de no estar menos de un pie cerca el uno del otro, pero no le importaba. Annabeth estaba caliente y el podía presionar su rostro en su cabello, respirando el olor de su shampoo y la fragancia que la envolvía a toda ella.

"Mira, Percy, esto no es tan malo", Annabeth murmuró contra su pecho.

"Supongo que no", murmuró Percy a regañadientes.

Sintió curvarse los labios de Annabeth contra su clavícula y le besó el pelo. Mientras ella estuviera en sus brazos, él sería feliz.

* * *

><p>ELI.J2: Hola! ;3 Qué tal?<p>

Bueno esta vez si eh demorado mucho para publicar el capítulo...Las únicas excusas que tengo son mi viaje a Cancún y la pereza que me agarró cuando volví de allá. Pero al fin lo terminé!...y el siguiente es mi favorito de todos " :3

Espero no demorarme mucho con el siguiente.

¿Reviews? Siento que en verdad no les gusta mucho la historia por eso no comentan T.T

PD: Como siempre díganme si hay algo que no entienden para que vuelva a revisar la traducción.

Saludos

Alada Demon


	4. Diferente

**Diclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Esta historia tampoco es mía, es de propiedad de HopelessOwls y yo solo pedí su autorización para traducirla.**

**Nota del autor: Enserio me gusta mucho un Percy estilo Punk! y quería escribir algo sobre ello.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Diferente<strong>_

Annabeth se sonrojó ligeramente cuando los ojos de Percy se encontraron con los de ellas por encima de la fogata. Él no sonrió, pero tampoco apartó la mirada. Annabeth esperaba que las sombras ocultaran su sonrojo mientras miraba hacia abajo, observando sus zapatos.

Percy había cambiado mucho desde el verano pasado. El muchacho que había conocido había crecido en alguien que era casi un desconocido. El verano pasado, él había lucido como todos los demás, al menos en apariencia. Llevaba la misma camiseta del Campamento y jeans con agujeros. Tenía el pelo largo y negro extendiéndose por encima de sus ojos. Había sido osco y antipático con la mayoría de las personas, excepto con ella; pero, él había sido alguien que Annabeth conocía y podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos. Ahora él era diferente.

Regresó al campamento con un mohawk azul y varios piercings, uno en el labio, otro a través de la ceja y varios a través de su oreja. Incluso tenía un tatuaje en uno de sus bíceps, un oscuro y puntiagudo tridente. Él seguía siendo maleducado y desagradable, pero él era diferente. Annabeth se encontraba perdida cuando él hablaba con ella; antes, las cosas que decía eran diferentes, la forma en que se movía era diferente, pero al mismo tiempo eran lo mismo; él hablaba con ella como siempre lo había hecho, con una sinceridad que no le concedía a nadie más.

Cuando Annabeth escuchó por primera vez acerca de su cambio de aspecto, pensó que lo odiaría. Nunca había sido una persona que le gustaran los "chicos malos" y ella se molestó cuando se dio cuenta que Percy se había convertido en uno de ellos. Él era su mejor amigo, y no quería perderlo. Pero cuando ella se detuvo en frente de su cabina, no lo había odiado. De hecho, le había gustado.

Con todos los piercings y el mohawk, él lucía más como sí mismo que antes. Parecía más cómodo con su propia piel, algo en lo que Percy nunca se había fijado antes. A lo largo del año Annabeth había esperado ver al chico que no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía, por lo general se avergonzaba a sí mismo por su torpeza y su actitud poco amistosa. Pero cuando volvió, él estaba de algún modo más maduro y confiado, y a ella le gustaba eso.

Pero ella también se sentía nerviosa en su presencia y no sabía por qué. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera a su alrededor. Ella siempre había estado cómoda en su presencia, incluso cuando ella lo había atrapado mirándola de una manera que los mejores amigos no deberían.

"Él es tan caliente", susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Annabeth miró hacia atrás y vio a una de las chicas más jóvenes riendo nerviosamente con su amiga. Annabeth siguió la dirección en la que estaba obviamente apuntando y vio a Percy, que no había dejado de verla. Él le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, el anillo que abrazaba su labio inferior girando como plata líquida a la luz del fuego.

El rubor de Annabeth se intensificó, y estaba segura que ahora él podía verlo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mirar a otro lado. Ella se quiso maldecir a sí misma por actuar como una niña de 12 años enamorada, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que él la miraba. La niña estaba en lo cierto, Percy había sido lindo antes, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos verdes y su complexión delgada; pero ahora él era atractivo. Había algo en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, que le daban ganas de temblar y acercarse más a él.

Evitó la mirada de Percy el resto de la fogata y en su lugar habló con sus medio-hermanos.

No podía dormir. Ella no se sentía cansada en lo absoluto, a pesar que hace una hora sus párpados se sentían pesados y se encontraba a sí misma soñando despierta cerca de su almohada.

Annabeth se volteo a un lado, inquieta, hasta que escuchó un rasqueteo en un lado de su cabaña. Ella se medio-incorporó, apoyándose en un codo y mirando alrededor de la cabaña oscura. Todos los demás parecían estar durmiendo. Annabeth se levantó de la cama cuando volvió a oír el rasqueteo y agarró la daga de su mesa de noche. Miró a la pared, en la espera de algún tipo de monstruo que podría entrar por la ventana encima de su cama.

En cambio, el rostro de Percy apareció por afuera de la ventana. Annabeth se sorprendió ante su repentina aparición y luego frunció el ceño, relajando su postura defensiva. Dejó caer la daga sobre su cama y abrió la ventana. "Percy", dijo entre dientes. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Él sonrió, no afectado por su tono de voz amenazante, y levantó una canasta. "Quería hablar contigo".

"¿Y no podrías haber esperado hasta mañana?"

Percy se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres venir conmigo o no?", preguntó él, balanceando la canasta.

Annabeth lo miró por unos momentos antes de suspirar. Se puso de pie sobre su cama y echó una pierna sobre la ventana, agachando la cabeza. Se deslizó con gracia por la ventana y se quedó con las manos en la cadera. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A la playa", contestó Percy agarrando su mano y tirando de ella hacia adelante. Los ojos de Annabeth se desorbitaron y miraron fijamente sus manos unidas mientras él la arrastraba hacia la playa. Ella suspiró y aceleró el paso para que ella caminara junto a él en lugar de ser arrastrada. Percy sonrió de lado y entrelazó sus dedos.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, Percy soltó su mano y sacó una manta. La colocó en la arena y se sentó, asiento un gesto para que ella haga lo mismo. Annabeth se arrodilló junto a él, de pronto consciente de lo corto que eran sus shorts y lo ajustado que era su camiseta. Percy estaba tumbado junto a ella y Annabeth se percató de que no llevaba más que un bóxer y una remera negra. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Él estaba buscando en la cesta y sacó un paquete six-pack de Coca Cola y un par de sándwiches. Le dio uno a Annabeth y ella lo tomó con un poco de escepticismo. Percy no era alguien que cocinara o preparara alimentos; una vez lo había visto quemar el agua.

"Sabes, no está envenenado", él frunció el ceño.

"El hecho de no haberlo envenenado, no significa que sea comestible".

Percy la miró y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. No parecía estar asfixiándose por lo que Annabeth le dio un mordisco al suyo y alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Estaba bueno; pero, de nuevo, era difícil equivocarse con el pavo, queso y mayonesa. Annabeth se sorprendió al ver que también había incluido pepino; algo que él odiaba, pero que ella amaba.

"Entonces, ¿por qué querías hablar conmigo?", preguntó Annabeth.

Percy se encogió de hombros. "Apenas te vi en todo el día. Te extrañe".

"¿Enserio?"

Él la miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

Annabeth miró hacia otro lado. "No lo sé".

"¿Annabeth?"

Ella vio la preocupación en su rostro. Dejó el bocadillo a un lado y se acercó a él, sus rodillas rozando su muslo. "¿Qué?"

Él se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo. "¿No…no te gustan? Los piercings, quiero decir",él murmuró. "Sabía que no", susurró, tan bajo que apenas ella lo pudo escuchar. De repente se veía más como el chico que había conocido el año pasado, perdido y confundido, oculto tras una máscara de adolescente rebelde hosco, Annabeth quería abrazarlo.

Annabeth parpadeó. "No, Percy, no es eso. Me gustan, enserio. Quiero decir, tomará algún tiempo hasta que me acostumbre, pero…No se ven mal. Y el pelo azul hace que tus ojos se ven bien", Annabeth lo dijo sin convicción. Ella se quería golpear a sí misma en la cara.

Percy miró hacia arriba, aún mordiéndose los labios. Annabeth se estiró y tocó su mejilla. "De verdad, Percy, me gustan".

Él sonrió, un poco aliviado." Bien. Pensé que ibas a odiarlo".

"¿Por qué?"

Percy se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Solo pensé que lo harías y que nunca más me volverías a hablar de nuevo".

Annabeth le golpeó el hombro. "Eres un idiota. Incluso si los odiara, ellos no me impedirían ser tu amiga, sesos de alga".

Percy empujó su espalda. "Cállate, listilla".

Annabeth rodó los ojos. "¿Te das cuenta que si nos atrapan por aquí, vamos a estar en serios problemas?".

"Sí, pero eso es lo que hace que sea divertido", le contestó Percy, acostado sobre su espalda.

Annabeth le vio estirarse y bostezar. Se pasó una mano por pelo, desordenando la raya azul. Él la miró a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. "Hay algo más que quiero decirte".

"¿Qué?", preguntó Annabeth con curiosidad.

Él la miró por unos segundos antes de agarrar su mano y tirar de ella hacia abajo. Annabeth, cogida por la sorpresa, cayó sobre su pecho. Ella parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza con sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Percy comenzar a jugar con su pelo rubio.

Él frunció el ceño de forma pensativa y también frunció las cejas. Era una cara que Annabeth reconocía; era la cara de Percy cuando quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo. Annabeth se apoyó en sus antebrazos y lo miró. "Dilo de una vez, Percy".

Él miro por sobre su hombro y respiró hondo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes la miraron unos segundos antes de mirar lejos. Trazó un patrón sin sentido en su espalda baja y Annabeth se estremeció contra él. Esto era lo que quería decir al ya no ser capaz de predecir lo que haría Percy.

"Me gustas, Annabeth", le espetó. "Me gustas…mucho. Más que una amiga".

Annabeth se le quedó mirando con sorpresa y confusión. "¿Qué?", dijo tontamente.

Él suspiró, exasperado. "Te acabo de decir que me gustas. ¿No deberíamos estar besándonos en este momento?", dijo, sus labios moviéndose de manera temblorosa. Annabeth rodó sus ojos.

"Te has sonrojado", Percy observó, con una sonrisa pícara.

"Claro que no", murmuró Annabeth.

Percy se apoyó, inclinando su rostro hasta que Annabeth podía sentir su suave aliento contra sus labios. "Te dije que me gustas. ¿También te gusto? Sé sincera".

Annabeth miró directamente a los ojos de Percy y vio en su mirada, el anhelo y la esperanza. "Sí", susurró. Sabiendo que era verdad.

Él le sonrió. "¿Puedo darte un beso?"

Annabeth le devolvió la sonrisa. "Sí".

Percy se impulsó hacia adelante, con las manos agarrando sus caderas de tal manera que quedara sentada a horcadas sobre él. Annabeth colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él apretaba sus labios ligeramente agrietados sobre los de ella. Ella suspiró contra su boca y sintió a Percy abrir sus labios, sintiendo su aliento cálido en su boca. Ella se estremeció cuando sintió su lengua frotando entre sus labios, a lo largo de la frontera de sus dientes, y no podía dejar de preguntarse cuando aprendió a hacer eso.

Percy se acercó más y profundizó el beso. Tenía los labios apretados con fuerza sobre los de ella, pero eran suaves al mismo tiempo. Su lengua se deslizó más en la boca de ella, y Annabeth casi gimió. Ella le pasó una mano por el cabello, envolviéndolo en su puño y moviendo más sus labios contra los suyos.

Demasiado pronto, él se apartó. Le sonrió, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus labios hinchados. "He querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo".

Annabeth se acurrucó contra su pecho. "¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"

Percy no respondió, pero se rio entre dientes, envolviéndola en sus largos brazos y besando su cabello. Annabeth suspiró, satisfecha de que este Percy, el nuevo, no solo era su mejor amigo, sino algo más. Y Annabeth no esperaba podía esperar a saber que era exactamente ese algo más.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé. Cinco meses y recién me aparezco por acá. En verdad no sé, la única escusa que tengo es que comencé el colegio y...todo se me acumuló con eso de que tengo que entrar a la universidad, la preparación, las charlas vocacionales y pufff...no tuve vacaciones excepto esta semana que lo único que quiero es relajar mi mente viendo películas y comiendo chocolate. Pero como solo me faltaba traducir la mitad de este capítulo...Bueno aquí lo tiene :3<p>

Gracias a neliachase, Nyaruko - San, vale97 y a ELI.J2 por sus reviews. Sé que demoré en actualizar, pero aquí lo tienen. Este en especial es mi capítulo favorito.

Gracias también a todos los que me agregan a follow y a favoritos. Galletas azules con chispas de chocolates para todos!

El siguiente capítulo me falta poco para terminar de traducir, pero no prometo nada.

Y como siempre, si hay algún fallo o algo que no entiendan, avísenme para corregirlo.

Besos

Alada Demon

PD: Si no se esperan por el siguiente, hay un link en mi perfil del fanfic original, les agradecería mucho si pudieran dejarle un comentario a la autora original.


End file.
